Anxious Bravery
by ZAFT Girl
Summary: Nicol X Yzak shounen-ai with lemon. Main reason for doing it: No rated M Yzak X Nicol. The story is mainly lemon. No like, no read.


"Yzak, I need to talk to you!" Nicol stood, frustrated, outside of Yzak's door.

"What about? I'm buisy." A moody answer came from behind the door.

"I'm… I'm fed up with you calling me a coward! That's the only side you've ever seen of me and it's not the one that matters! You don't even know if I really am a coward! And I…" The door opened, Yzak stood in the doorway with a creased frown, missing the top half of his uniform so that the toned muscles on his arms were showing.

"Rather than stand here yelling, will you at least come inside?"

Nicol came inside and stood inside the door after Yzak shut in, he walked across the room and sat down, turning his swivel chair towards the smaller youth. "Well?"

Nicol sighed, "Do you really think I'm a coward, Yzak?" He didn't answer. "Yzak, I'm not a coward. You don't even know me well enough to make assumptions like that! Not only that, but you have no basis for insulting me!" Nicol waited for Yzak to answer, the only reaction Yzak gave was him leaning slightly on his knuckles, inquisitively. He gave Nicol a small smile. "What are you smiling at?"

Yzak gave a small, confident laugh, "You're right. I don't know you well enough to judge your courage, nor have you displayed anything but endless kindness and compassion." Yzak stood up, fluidly, casually muttering something about being unused to the Earth's gravity. "Nicol, the truth is, I think the little frown you make when I call you a coward is… how do I say this… _irresistible_."

Nicol stood for a moment, dumbfounded, "Excuse me?"

"I'm attracted to you Nicol." Yzak smiled sweetly, in a fashion that intimidated Nicol, he crossed the room towards him.

"What? Yzak, I'm sorry I don't…" Yzak gently slipped his hand around Nicol's waist and slipped his tongue through Nicol's lips. Nicol froze, startled by Yzak's forwardness, gradually becoming used to the feeling of the older youth's tongue, relaxing into him. Nicol pulled away from Yzak, "Yzak, this is wrong."

"Who says?"

"We're both guys, my mother wouldn't…" Yzak cut him off.

"Nicol, do you love me? If I was a woman, would you love me?"

Nicol paused, he realized Yzak's point, and he stared at the floor behind Yzak, "No."

Yzak lowered his head and put his eyes in Nicol's field of vision, "You're lying," he said flatly.

Nicol's eyes followed Yzak's as the two of them stood straight again. "No I'm not."

"Prove it. Kiss me for real, and make yourself stop."

"Fine," Nicol surprised Yzak when he got on his tip-toes and put his tongue in Yzak's mouth and wrestled his tongue, holding on to the back of neck. Yzak unclipped the neck of Nicol's uniform, then his belt, allowing it to drop to the floor. Nicol removed himself from Yzak so that he could take off the upped half of his uniform, as soon as it touched the floor, Yzak grabbed Nicol by the shoulders, thrusting him against the wall and continued to kiss him. Between hot gasps of hair he said "What? Not going to make yourself stop?"

"Shut up, Yzak."

Yzak laughed between kisses, he moved his hands up shirt to his bare waist while Nicol's hands grabbed at the back of his shirt when the blonde kissed and sucked on his neck. Yzak licked up Nicol's neck, then his jaw line and then, teasingly, around his lips, where Nicol's searching tongue waited. Nicol appeared to be becoming frantic; he wanted more of the platinum blonde. Yzak felt something poke around his groin and grabbed it, causing Nicol to gasp. He hummed approvingly and reached into the front of Nicol's pants, rubbing the erect cock painfully slow. "Nicol, do you want more?"

Nicol choked a "yes," and Yzak removed Nicol's shirt and then his own, throwing them onto the bed that belonged to Dearka. Yzak licked at Nicol's nipples, nibbling the occasionally. Yzak began licking at the crease of Nicol's neck, causing him to look up, his eyes were closed and relaxed. Yzak blew lightly on the trail to saliva, causing goose-bumps to form.

"Yzak, please…" Yzak looked into Nicol's dark eyes for a moment, taking in their shape and color. They were so damn beautiful. Yzak lowered himself and drug the side of his face down the inside of Nicol's clothed leg until he reached the knee, where he then unzipped both boots, allowing Nicol to step out of them, Yzak grabbing the backs of his socks while he did so. Nicol stood in his bare feet in nothing but his pants, his chest heaving heavily. Yzak, still on his knees, looked up at Nicol, and then at the buldge in the front of his pants. Yzak buttoned Nicol's pants and pulled down the front of his underwear so that Nicols penis was out in the open. Nicol looked into Yzak's eyes for a moment, pleadingly. "Please…" Yzak smiled and then licked the length of Nicol's green haired length. Nicol stifled a yell. _I'd like to hear more of you, Nicol_, Yzak thought, as he took the tip into his mouth and sucked lightly, listening to Nicol's gasps. Nicol bit the side of his hand to stay quiet, can't have that now. Yzak took Nicol's whole seven-and-some inches and into his mouth and sucked once lightly; Nicol looked like he was about to drop a tear as he tightened his eyes. He half sucked again, and again, and again, causing short, quick gasps from his partner, who now had his spare hand on top of Yzak's head and his legs spread while he leaned against the door. Yzak sucked even lighter this time and then he stopped for a moment, allowing Nicol to catch his breath and then sucked as fast and has hard has he could, bobbing his head back and forth, emitting loud screams from Nicol who screamed at the ceiling. Louder and louder he got as Yzak kept sucking. Yzak got more and more turned on my Nicol's screaming and began to take note of a great need between his legs. Yzak awkwardly removed his pants and underwear at the same time, allowing his hardening member to be exposed. Yzak began to stroke his own member, causing it to harden, his muscles were beginning to become tense and his cock was tingling. He stopped stroking himself and pulled himself away from Nicol, who was now dripping precum; Nicol's legs were quivering. Yzak stood up, his cock touching Nicol's, "Take your pants off, Nicol." Nicol, who appeared anxious for more, yet hesitant all the same, obeyed and lay down on Yzak's bed. Nicol was so ready to cum that his erection was almost touching his abdomen, as was his partner's. Yzak's cock was a little larger than Nicol's. Yzak looked confusedly at Nicol.

"What are you doing?"

"I love you."

Yzak laughed, "I knew it."

"Please… take me…"

"What?"

"Please, Yzak."

"Nicol, have you ever even done this before?"

"No…"

"Are you really sure? You can't take this back when I'm done."

"I'm sure… please… I can't wait… It hurts." He glanced at his erection.

Yzak walked over to Nicol and sat on his knees between Nicol's legs. Yzak began to lick around Nicol's entrance and then had him suck on his fingers. Yzak inserted the first digit and began to thrust with it, then did the same with his second. "Are you ready for the third, Nicol?" Nicol nodded and Yzak stuck the third digit in and began to thrust, Nicol did his best to be quiet, but couldn't help himself. Yzak rubbed the precum from his fingers on his member and positioned himself at Nicol's entrance. "Nicol, are you ready?" Nicol nodded, "Don't hold back," Yzak scoffed, "I _want_ to hear you scream." Yzak entered Nicol all at once, and the younger youth screamed at the pain. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please, keep going."

Yzak began to thrust again, not fully inserting himself. He hit a spot inside Nicol and he yelled Yzak's name. Yzak, fully enjoying this with every tingling fibre of his body, aimed for that spot repeatedly and helping please Nicol by stroking his cock with the same quick motions. Yzak began to thrust faster, and Nicol screamed louder (it's a wonder no one entered the room to see what all the noise was). Nicol screamed Yzak's name as he began to rollover in orgasm, Yzak began to do the same with Nicol's muscles tightening around him as they both came together, long and hard. Yzak's thrusts sped up while he released as much as he could into the younger boy.

Yzak rolled off of Nicol, carful not to fall off the bed. Nicol laid his head on Yzak's shoulder while they both panted heavily.

"Yzak."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever done this with Dearka?"

"… a couple times."

Nicol laughed sweetly, "Who was better? Me or him?"

"You… I like to be on top."

Nicol laughed.

"We should do this again sometime." Nicol drifted off into sleep.

"You were braver me my first time, ya know."

….Yeah… that was… poorly written to say the least…. I just did it because I felt like it.


End file.
